lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Millfield
|precinct= |occupation=Former police captain |path=Conspirator Stalker Rapist Attempted murderer |status= Imprisoned |playedby=Kim Delaney |first=Philadelphia |last=Florida}} Julia Millfield was a police captain who framed Simon Marsden, Olivia's brother for rape as she believes he raped her sister Carrie and caused her decline into drugs. She's is also the main antagonist in the episode: "Florida". History Julia first came into contact with Simon when they went to school together, along with her sister Carrie. Carrie had accused Simon of attempted rape but dropped the charges. As Carrie grew older and began using hardcore drugs, particularly heroin, Julia blamed Simon for her sisters' declining mental health. She eventually ran into Simon again on an unrelated murder case and kept an eye on him. Over the next six years this escalated to Julia stalking Simon. Shortly before Olivia began searching for him, Julia began framing Simon for a string of stalking incidents by breaking into womens' houses and rearranging a few simple things so the women would report it. She always made sure that the women worked at his pharmacy and only came in at night so when the stalkings began in the day he would not have an alibi. When Detective Benson started snooping around she decided to step up her game and raped one of the victims, Donna Leonte, and framed Simon by placing his hair on her underwear and convincing her to choose Simon during a lineup under the pretense that her false identification was the only way to ensure Simon was stopped. She suspected that Olivia was his girlfriend and that was why she was helping him, unaware of the fact they were half-siblings. She tried to send him to prison but he jumped bail and she blamed Olivia. (SVU: "Philadelphia") After her sister died of a heroin O.D., Julia set out to kill him, and used Olivia to do it. She began by contacting the FBI and informing them of Olivia, her occupation, and tipped them off to the fact that she had caught her contacting and aiding Simon while he was on the run. After Olivia was notified and coerced into capturing Simon if and when he re-established contact she confronted Julia about tipping the FBI off. Unbeknownst to Olivia Julia had rented a car with the same make and model as Simon and when Benson confronted her brother along with the FBI and he ran she attempted to run Olivia over in order to make Simon seem dangerous. In turn Olivia informed Julia about her relationship to Simon and agreed to keep her informed on any news she obtained regarding Simon or his possible whereabouts, in one such instance Olivia provided the information she needed by tipping her off to a property that their father had owned and had left to Simon when he had passed away. What she did not know was that Olivia had used a moment where she had stepped out of the room to look through and steal pictures from the case file on Simon. With the photographs and help of Elliot, along with the knowledge of Carrie's death, Olivia was able to figure out that Julia was framing Simon and that Julia had figured out where Simon was hiding. Upon arrival Olivia, Elliot, and FBI agent Dean Porter heard a gunshot inside of the house. As Olivia and Dean entered the front Elliot canvased the property and called for backup. Inside Julia was shot and being held hostage by Simon. Olivia defused the standoff by getting Julia to admit that she had been framing Simon. When Olivia pressed Julia about her sister Julia admitted that Carrie had confessed that, early in their lives, their father had allegedly molested Carrie. Instead of believing her sister she convinced herself that her sister's drug usage (Simon's attempted rape being the cause of said usage) was the reason why her sister had made such a claim (Julia could not understand why, if Carrie was being truthful, Julia had never been victimized herself). As she began to lose more blood Julia finally admitted that she had driven to the property to shoot Simon and as he went to grab the gun it went off; rendering the wound she suffered as accidental. She also admitted to witness tampering by explaining why Donna Leonte had chosen Simon during the lineup. What Julia was unaware of was that Olivia had called Elliot before entering the room and the entire conversation could be heard and monitored from outside. After confessing Olivia was able to convince Simon to hand over the firearm so that Julia could be removed and treated. She would go on to make a recovery and due to her confession she was charged with framing Simon and attempted murder and incarcerated while Simon was exonerated of the charges. (SVU: "Florida") Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:SVU Characters Category:Former Police Officers Category:Conspirators Category:SVU Recurring Characters